A Kiss After Sunset
by hapkido
Summary: Can Ranma Defeat A Centuries Old Creature Before It Lays Claim To Him?


A Kiss After Sunset

The class did the kata slowly and Ranma could not help but feel a sense of pride. Two years after Saffron, he was the senior instructor at the Tendo dojo, a precursor to Soun eventually turning over the reins of the school to him, and Akane. He felt his cheeks flush with color at the thought of his fiancé. Akane and Ranma been through so much together; Saffron, Shinnosuke, the Nerima wrecking crew, just to name a few. 

Finally, it seemed like their relationship was blossoming into a new groove. They still bickered occasionally, but the volatile undercurrent was no longer there. Ranma could now see himself growing old with Akane, and watching their grandchildr..

"Kiiii-up," the 15-member class shouted in unison upon completion of the kata and stood in a cat stance, waiting for Ranma's approval. He glanced over students, who ranged in age from 10 to 75. Rikoshi Kato, the oldest student labored somewhat and Ranma could not help but smile to himself. She had taken up the Art decades ago and had attained the rank of black belt, before an injury forced to give up her training. She resumed her training after taking up a neighborhood flyer ten months ago.

"Thanks for another wonderful class, Sensei," Mikoshi said as she offered Ranma a piece of orange, something they shared after every class. Though he was a strict teacher who pushed his students to their uttermost, Ranma had a soft spot for Rikoshi-san, whom he called grandmother.

"I want you to do me a favor, sensei," Rikoshi, as she handed Ranma a small box from her duffel bag. She saw Ranma's confused expression as he saw the contents.

"Please wear this crucifix for me, Ran..I'm mean, sensei ." "At all times. Never take it off, not even for your most loved ones."

But Grandma, I'm not one to wear jewelry, Ranma. Even one as beautiful as the high grade silver cross that felt so cool in his hands. Besides, Ranma only attended church on an infrequent, at best, basis. 

"Never you mind that," his "grandmother" said. "Please, humor this old woman and honor her foolish request.

Ranma studied Rikoshi's eyes, and saw the seriousness in them, and decided to comply. Even then, Rikoshi insisted that she place the cross on him right away. 

"Thank you, sensei" Rikoshi said after she clasped the silver chain that tethered cross behind Ranma's neck. "This old lady will sleep better tonight."

Ranma said , "no problem," before another student called for his attention. Rikoshi nodded goodbye, and look out towards the koi. Soon after, another student approached Rikoshi and stood next to her. She appeared in her early twenties, though she and Rikoshi both knew the truth. She had black, short hair and smooth skin and beautiful black eyes that belied the evil spirit in her. 

The two stood in silence for sometime looking at the autumn wind blow leaves across the the koi pond. The young woman then said, "He is a strong one, Rikoshi, and handsome too. He will make a excellent consort."

Still looking out the window, Rikoshi sneered and replied, "This one will resist you, Hisa." 

"Why, because of the little trinket you gave him. There are so many ways to handle that," She turned to Rikoshi, "Remember Haru, he thought was safe but I got to him. I still remember the taste of his bloo.." Rikoshi shuddered violently as she remembered her fiancé and the pale look on his face when his body was found so many years ago, in a forest in 1954.

"Just shut up," Rikoshi, louder than she wanted as some students turned their heads in her direction. 

Hisa smiled continued in a small whisper, "Remember when we fought all those years ago? You almost won that day, before I injured your hip.." The vampire continued, "Now look at you. An old injured woman trying to avenge her honor."

"You will not win, if it's the last thing I do before I leave this world," Rikoshi said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I've already won. I have access to his home and can move at my leisure," said Hisa. She glanced at her enemy,  "Do not interfere and I will spare your life. Consider it a professional courtesy. Continue at your own risk" With that Hisa walked away, leaving Rikoshi sad, angry and alone. 


End file.
